


Liberation - A Short

by CieraDarlene



Series: The Losers Club (Modern College AU) [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically just a justification to Eddie's who sex kitten thing, Eddie's gay and a thot, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Slurs, warning: discussing homophobia and sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieraDarlene/pseuds/CieraDarlene
Summary: Beverly had asked him, “Why do you sleep around, like what do you enjoy about that?”Eddie had two answers. “One, sex is really fun. Two, it’s got like this weird like...sense of freedom I guess?”





	Liberation - A Short

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you want to check out the playlist i used to help inspire this AUs version of Eddie, here's a link https://open.spotify.com/user/lennyan/playlist/5MqiBxnL9gHpDRlISlBpTb
> 
> tw; Homophobia and slurs

College felt like the gates of heaven to Eddie. When he moved away from home to go to college, it was like he was breaking free from the weights that were holding him down. Living in a small down is a curse. He wasn’t sure why small towns were considered so cute and romantic. They were a real life hell hole. Mostly comprised of racism and homophobia. Eddie felt the latter, which is why he was never  _ out _ at home.

 

But when he went away to college, it was like a green light to be unapologetically gay.

 

Which is how he quickly earned to title “slut” which he bared proudly. The weird thing about college, is no one really  _ cared _ . It’s not like everyone knew he would sleep with any man who’d let him, but they did know he was gay, and not one of them really gave much of a shit about it.

 

Beverly had asked him, “Why do you sleep around, like what do you enjoy about that?” 

 

Eddie had two answers. “One, sex is  _ really _ fun. Two, it’s got like this weird like...sense of freedom I guess?”

 

Yea, that’s what it was. It was like liberation. He felt liberated when he hooked up with guys, because he could do it and no one batted an eye. There was just something about the way looking into the mirror, his reflection draped in a makeshift crop top and track pants hiked up around his knees, while some playlist that probably contains a Drake song or two plays made him feel. Confident is probably the easiest way to describe the feeling, something he didn’t feel at home. 

 

It was like doing something for himself. He never got that chance, so why not treat himself here (with copious amounts of dick). 

 

It wasn’t an overnight thing, though. He liked parties, and he liked drinking. The two put together led to his first hookup, and immediately after he was petrified.

 

_ What if people find out? What will they say? What if he tells his friends? What if someone saw us go into the spare room together? _

 

The fear faded after he kept the secret for long enough. It wasn’t until he told Beverly - a couple hook-ups later - that he’d been sleeping around. She was actually  _ excited _ . He couldn’t even fathom any of his friends back home being excited for him.

 

“Tell me all about them!” Beverly had insisted.

 

And so he did, and continued to. Before he knew it, he’d coined himself as one of the more well known sluts on campus. And that  _ thrilled _ Eddie. He liked being known as a slut, he even liked being known as “That one gay dude who fucks everybody”, because it meant he wasn’t “Mrs. Kaspbrak fag son” or “The fag on 7th Street”. And to him, that was a victory. And it’s not like anyone called him a slut with animosity. Girls in his classes loved him, guys may have been a bit weird around him, but to most guys there was something so strangely alluring about Eddie even to straight dudes. 

 

Inside of Eddie, a “give no fucks” attitude developed, and he found himself under the bodies of others. 

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out, Eddie and Richie reuniting will be the next fic thrown into this AU
> 
> hEH


End file.
